Related Applications
This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 07/165,154 filed Mar. 7, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,306, entitled vacuum cup controlled system. This application is related to U.S. Design Pat. Application Ser. No. 271,803, filed Nov. 14, 1988, tilted Mounting Bracket.